


惊！韦恩继承人性爱录像曝光

by CMagnetoW



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anel Sex, Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Sextape, Smut, The Superheros Have No Shame
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMagnetoW/pseuds/CMagnetoW
Summary: 除了困惑之外，提姆还有点担心，他点开康纳发给他的链接，然后大声呻吟起来。起初，当他读到这个八卦网站的标题时，他认为这一定是他朋友制造的某种令人难以置信和晦涩的恶作剧。韦恩继承人的同性性爱录像泄露：提姆 德雷克-韦恩提姆和杰森醉酒后的性爱录像成为了哥谭媒体和超级英雄团体的最新八卦热点。





	惊！韦恩继承人性爱录像曝光

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rednight_Hunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rednight_Hunter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Film School](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389041) by [Rednight_Hunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rednight_Hunter/pseuds/Rednight_Hunter). 



> The translation of Film School

当提姆醒来时，他有两个来自康纳的未接来电和五条未读短信。

“朋友，查看你的手机。” 来自康纳 （8:37 am）

“说真的，醒一醒。” 来自康纳 （9:02 am )

“你真的完蛋了。”来自康纳 （9:09 am）

“你最好睡着了而不是无视我。” 来自康纳 （9:17 am）

“呃，算了，只是记得尽快看这个链接。” 来自康纳 （9:45 am）

提姆呻吟着倒回枕头上。无论康纳他妈的需要什么或者想要什么，这个点都太早了。

他立即在脑海中搜寻某种危机，然后他才想起, 如果这是真的, 他就不会通过链接得知。不, 这场“灾难”最可能与康纳在Facebook上发现猫咪的视频有关，或者是网络上关于他有损形象的照片的无休止评论。

除了困惑之外，提姆还有点担心，他点开康纳发给他的链接，然后大声呻吟起来。

起初，当他读到这个八卦网站的标题时，他认为这一定是他朋友制造的某种令人难以置信和晦涩的恶作剧。

韦恩继承人的同性性爱录像泄露：提姆 德雷克-韦恩

在翻阅文章时，提姆感觉自己的心越来越沉，直到他看到一张缩略图上出现他的脸，才意识到这是真的。他只能祈祷这是一个寻求关注的失败者放出的假文章（虽然他很清楚这不是）,他点开了NSFW的链接，视线中立即迎来杰森陶德的脸。

杰森陶德在给他做口活。

虽然只有他的老二出现在了画面中（提姆现在记起了是他用杰森的手机拍的），但他知道这是他自己。提姆看着视频里杰森正给他深喉，他既着迷又恐慌，并且他能清晰的听到画面外自己的呻吟。提姆可以听到自己轻声咒骂，当他用力将自己的臀部来顶撞那个年长的人的嘴时，一声轻柔的“操，杰森”从他的嘴里溜出来。

杰森放开提姆，他大笑着，眼睛无法聚焦。

“耶稣基督，提米，我现在他妈的太醉了。”

而他那永远不会被错认的声音回答“我也是”，然后开始咯咯地傻笑。

提姆希望这就结束了。

唯一的镜头是杰森的头，还有他们醉酒后歇斯底里地笑。但即使他不记得接下来发生了什么，提姆也知道，这还不足以取有“提姆德雷克-韦恩性爱录像”的标题。

所以当跳到另一个视频时，他甚至不感到惊讶。

这一次，由杰森拿着相机，向后指着脸朝下趴着的提姆。从杰森的肩膀看过去，能清晰看到提姆正在操他，而提姆此时十分惊恐地看见他自己的老二进出杰森的屁股。杰森会在盯着镜头的时候呻吟，时不时做出愚蠢的表情或者尽力模仿Derek Zoolander，最后又大笑起来。

“对着镜头微笑，提米！”

提姆惊恐地看着自己与相机进行目光接触，然后还给镜头一个吻。

他记得那天晚上他喝醉了，这一点能明确地从视频里他的脸上看出来。

这场性交还持续一段时间，杰森偶尔会在镜头前眨眨眼或伸出舌头。尽管他现在的处境很悲惨, 但提姆还是感觉得到内裤里的东西在他观看自己操着杰森的时候硬了。

 

当视频结束后，提姆只是茫然地盯着屏幕，然后返回到文章。

伴随着视频的是大量的图像，所有这些图片似乎也是来自杰森的手机。提姆一边浏览一边大声地咒骂着，当他看到他俩的裸体自拍后，他记起他们被分隔在不同大陆上时，那些相互发着色情短信的夜晚。这有不同时间段提姆没穿衣服的照片，有一些他只是赤裸上身, 在完全裸露和完全裹起来的边缘上。

在某几张照片中, 能明显看到他胸腔的一侧上的罗宾纹身。

妈的，他一直希望这个秘密能对布鲁斯再隐瞒得长一点。

噢，该死的，布鲁斯。他一定会发现的。新闻和八卦节目上一定全是这个消息，维姬瓦丽一定会对此大做文章，猜想着这位神秘的杰森的身份。

他他妈的搞砸了，而这一点也不好笑。

他终于给康纳打电话，他的朋友几乎秒接。

“提姆，你他妈的终于回了！你看我发给你的链接了吗？”

“呃，是的。”提姆回答，他凝视着卧室的天花板，心不在焉地看着灰尘中的花纹。

“你他妈的在想什么？这是怎么发生的。”

“我根本不知道，康纳。操，着甚至不是我的手机。”

他听到康纳在电话另一头笑着，“是的，关于那点。不过你什么时候开始干红头罩了？强调‘干’，我从来没想到他会是下面那个。”

“......我们轮换。”

“噢。”他们同时因自己的想法而停顿了一会。

“你有没有想过你要对布鲁斯说什么？操, 你该对阿尔弗雷德说什么？”

该死的，阿尔弗雷德。

他会对提姆失望透顶。

他感到自己开始惊慌。每个人都将会看到他裸体的样子，每个人。

他们将会看到他的囊袋深深地进入别人的身体，听到他在醉醺醺的高潮中咒骂、呻吟。

当然，康纳在之前已经看过他做这些事情了（提姆不是唯一一个欲火焚身的人），但当别人看到他在做爱该怎么办。他再也无法直视其他泰坦成员的眼睛了，更不用说他的家人。还有更操蛋的， 布鲁斯将会遭受其他正义联盟成员的抨击，不是吗？提姆可以完整地想象出哈尔或比利经常引用这件事，只是为了让布鲁斯生气。

 

提姆可以听见康纳在叫他的名字，试着让他冷静下来。

几分钟的谈话后，提姆终于挂断电话。他知道自己最终要承担后果的。

提姆再一次看时间，已经10点15了，多半现在阿尔弗雷德在为他们准备早午餐，等待昨夜夜巡回来的他们下楼。

提姆短暂地思考了一下是否需要打给某人，但他觉得那位应该还在睡，所以决定亲自去拜访他。提姆给杰森发了一条短信，简短地告诫他现在的处境，然后他终于离开安全的被窝，走下楼。

厨房里，阿尔弗雷德在火炉旁, 一边听着收音机一边翻动薄饼。当他看到提姆走进房间时, 老人关掉收音机，然后平静地转过身来看着他。

“早上好，提姆西少爷。睡得好吗？”阿尔弗雷德的表情是空白的，起初提姆希望老管家不知道他目前的情况。但是, 细微的皱眉出现在阿尔弗雷德的脸上，提姆知道他自己完蛋了。

“呃，嗨，阿尔弗雷德。不是很好，你-”

提姆几乎立刻被他身后的笑声打断，他转身发现达米安站在门口，取笑着提姆的不幸。  
“你这次真的踩到雷了，德雷克。想到你摔得最重的一次牵涉到那个低能陶德，我必须说，我从来没猜到他是下面那个，在所有人面前靠你来到达高潮。”

 

看到他的弟弟的表情，提姆顿时红透了脸，他意识到事态的严重性。

“等等，你他妈的看了视频？”他猛冲向达米安，试图抓住他的头。

阿尔弗雷德在他们身后叹了口气。“达米安少爷.....”

罗宾在躲避攻击时嘲笑他。“得了吧，德雷克，我很小就接受了有关自然交配及其附属的教育。因此，我对你似乎十分热切去将蠢事公布于众这档子事儿一点兴趣也没有。”

“我他妈要宰了你”提姆咆哮着，绕着桌子追逐他的兄弟。

达米安只是继续咯咯地笑，他十分迅速地避免了任何被抓住的机会。

“噢，杰森！他就在那儿！你喜欢吗，陶德？！！”达米安拙劣地模仿提姆的声音嘲笑着。

在他们争吵时，布鲁斯从他们身后进入厨房。“好极了，这一次他们又在吵什么？”他问阿尔弗雷德，但并没有收到答复。

直到年长的人对达米安不停地嘲笑提姆无动于衷，年轻的男孩继续模仿提姆在视频中所发的声音时，提姆才知道布鲁斯并不知道发生了什么。布鲁斯只是站在他们之间，略有思索，好奇地凝视着 他们。

“发生了什么事？”

“我，呃......”

“德雷克和那个蠢蛋陶德录了一段性爱视频，父亲。”

“我他妈要杀了你，达米安。”

“噢，他还有一个纹身。”

————

 

提姆与布鲁斯进行了永无止尽的谈话，关于提姆被告知他不负责任的行为（被泄露的录影和纹身）和另一个非常尴尬的事。他必须解释，他是双性恋并一直在和杰森上床。

之后，提姆终于逃离了庄园。骑着摩托车迅速冲出在外等候的狗仔队群，少年超速行驶在哥谭街道上，直到他到达杰森的公寓楼。

在门口迎接他的，是一张不快乐的脸。

杰森看起来好像是在大喊大叫和道歉之间左右为难。显然，他选择了后者，当他移到一旁让提姆进来时，他捂着自己的脸。

“该死的，提姆，对不起。在这周早些时候我被某些街头小孩抢了，完全忘记了手机上那些狗屎东西。”他转过身，愤怒地踢着厨房的长凳。

虽然他和杰森之间的尴尬已经消失了一会了，但这似乎是一个心照不宣的协议，他们并没有在一起。提姆知道杰森在和其他人上床，实际上他自己也在和韦恩集团里的某人约会。

“这不是你的错，杰。那孩子显然看了一切并且意识到他可以赚钱。”

“但是我应该在这之前把这些删了，这将破坏你的形象。”

在提姆跳上厨房长凳旁的椅子时，给了杰森一个得意的微笑。“我是韦恩，记得吗？他们就希望我们做这些蠢事。”

杰森仍然瞪着他。

“但你在公司做得很好，还在韦恩站稳脚跟。你得到了董事会和媒体的尊重。”

“你知道他们怎么说的，对不对？总是安静的那个。”

杰森笑了。

“我们都知道你不是安静的提米。”杰森咧着嘴笑着。“我猜现在全世界都知道了。”

在杰森用平静的语气开口前，他们都窃笑着。

“我很抱歉，你知道的。”

“我知道，杰。”提姆对着杰森笑着。“如果你真的想，你可以现在就弥补我。”

杰森从头上扯下他的衬衣时，夸张地叹了口气。

“总想着你的老二，提宝。”

 

————

 

当提姆终于鼓足勇气回到泰坦塔时，接待他的是笑声，音乐和酒精。

“老兄，你的床上功夫真不错！”

“你现在一定恢复得很好，如果你明白我的意思。”

“谁会想到，我们的提米竟是超级英雄团体的八卦中心。”

“怎么没人提他他妈完全操翻了屌爆的红头罩？！”

提姆爱他的朋友们。

 

————

没想到迪克十分平静地接受了这件事。

“提姆，有次在巷子里我看到你在租来的车的后座上被他操，相比而言，性爱录像几乎不算什么。此外，这完全让你成为韦恩家庭新的坏男孩。”

在回到这个话题之前，他继续谈论着罗伊、唐娜和沃利。

“噢我的天，提姆，你应该看看罗伊是多么高兴。他说只要这事一直是超级英雄团体中的新丑闻，每个人都将忘记他是一个瘾君子的事。”

好吧，至少提姆在帮助别人。

————

克拉克在事件发生后第一次见到提姆时，脸通红。他告诉提姆他很高兴他能够用“他所选择的媒介来表达自己"。

该死的童子军。

————

花了将近两个月的时间才让媒体停止向提姆询问有关视频的问题，然而超级英雄团体永远不会对此放手。

“你知道，字面意义上的，每个人都看过我们的录像吗？”提姆问杰森。

他们站在淋浴间，经过一夜的巡逻和性事后互相清洗。提姆捋过杰森的头发, 清洗黑发间剩余的洗发水。

杰森哼哼着表示同意，从地上拿起润发乳。

“这就是人们所做的，提姆。他们要看黄片。当黄片里碰巧有一个著名的，火辣的花花公子时，他们就更爱看了。”

“不，但我的意思是指正义联盟和泰坦他们。他们不只是发现我们做了个录像，他们看了，老天啊，甚至是超人。那天晚上在蝙蝠洞，他妈的戴安娜在祝贺我的 “性能力”，说我有一个真正的勇士的耐力。

杰森的确停顿了一下。

“等等，神奇女侠看了我们的录像？”

在提姆点头的时，杰森欢呼雀跃，咧嘴大笑。

“太他妈的棒了，我最喜欢的超级英雄见过我的老二！”

“虽然他只称赞了我的。”

“......我讨厌你。”

 

Thanks for watching :)


End file.
